


Falling

by Yukie0109



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukie0109/pseuds/Yukie0109
Summary: 上一篇《叮咚～是您预约的水管维修吗？》姐妹篇，不严谨的话也可以说是《无声留白》的前传？（好吧但凡能扯上我都要提一遍最满意的作品无声留白）心梗受刺激了翻出之前能沿用设定的零碎灵感快打拼凑而成，算是介绍了一下学长金英助和学弟吕焕雄的相识-相爱？私设猫年纪跟豆一样大，西柚和cya只比焕雄小一岁。写虐的时候我好像还挺注重氛围描写的，但这篇就…流水账。是甜饼！生活待我有多苦，我待英熊有多甜！bgm是punch小姐姐的say yes～超超超快速产出毫无文笔和逻辑预警，最后祝食用愉快～
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 6





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> 上一篇《叮咚～是您预约的水管维修吗？》姐妹篇，不严谨的话也可以说是《无声留白》的前传？（好吧但凡能扯上我都要提一遍最满意的作品无声留白）  
> 心梗受刺激了翻出之前能沿用设定的零碎灵感快打拼凑而成，算是介绍了一下学长金英助和学弟吕焕雄的相识-相爱？私设猫年纪跟豆一样大，西柚和cya只比焕雄小一岁。  
> 写虐的时候我好像还挺注重氛围描写的，但这篇就…流水账。是甜饼！生活待我有多苦，我待英熊有多甜！  
> bgm是punch小姐姐的say yes～  
> 超超超快速产出毫无文笔和逻辑预警，最后祝食用愉快～

是收拾行李更累呢，还是把行李整理出来更累呢？正气鼓鼓地把衣服往卧室床扔的吕焕雄表示：“都累得要死！”。气急败坏地把剩下的衣服摔回行李箱，转身去客厅一口气灌下半瓶冰水，吕焕雄蹂躏着无辜的塑料瓶恶狠狠地想: “早知道搬家这么累就不答应同居了！”

同居这件事情要追溯到上个星期。

上周末水管坏了导致脑子也坏了的吕焕雄鬼迷心窍答应了金英助的同居邀请，虽然当天就后悔了，但本以为可以拖一拖糊弄过去。没想到那只猫猫狗第二天就拿回来一叠房源信息，第三天拉着吕焕雄看了6个房子，第四天又自己跑了5家，第五天吕焕雄刚下晚课手里就被塞了一把钥匙，并附赠一句令人心动的“以后我们有家了”。等第六天金英助以帮忙收拾行李为由留宿，两个人一起吃晚饭的时候拿出ipad展示暖房party邀请函设计草稿，吕焕雄这才反应过来，自己是不是上当了？这家伙从第一次被拒绝就一直没放弃过同居的念头，拟好了计划做好了准备，就等着自己哪一天松口付诸实施。

“算了，栽在金英助手上也不是头一回了。”坐在沙发上随手翻着相册等外卖的吕焕雄心想。

———

吕焕雄认识金英助的契机其实是一次尴尬的‘联谊’活动。直属学弟兼好友兼宿舍邻居的孙东柱看上了自己社团的低音炮副社长，让帮忙牵线奈何吕焕雄行动迟缓又不好意思开口。后来孙东柱不知道用了什么方法居然把人骗了去参加一场莫须有的联谊，打电话跟吕焕雄说人不够就穿帮了让他一定要去帮忙。最后坐在餐厅里看着面前放闪的预定官宣情侣组，吕焕雄一边喝可乐一边忍不住翻白眼：“什么撩机，我就是个AA餐费的工具人吧？！孙东柱你这个臭小子。”

金英助是在吕焕雄喝光了两杯可乐，想起身催一下炸鸡怎么还没上，顺便逃离浓情蜜意现场的时候出现的。一头小动物似的卷毛，稍微有一点三白的大眼睛，嘴角翘翘的心型唇，整个就是一只穿着蓝色棒球衫的人形猫咪。看着金英助，吕焕雄突然想到了那部童年回忆里的吉祥物，对，简直就是斯比转世。

“不好意思来晚了，我叫金英助，建学的同学”

那边全程赖在金建学身上的孙东柱终于肯稍微搭理一下别人，给吕焕雄偷偷发了个kkt：“焕雄哥怎么样，是你的菜吧？这可是为了答谢哥陪我搞这场联谊专门叫来的(*・ω・)ﾉ”。

不得不说这种猫系颜的帅哥确确实实是吕焕雄喜欢的类型，聊了以后发现吃东西看电影还有很多方面都很合得来，再加上得知金英助因为玩乐队会作曲编曲听了几首原创之后，吕焕雄没出息得险些当场化身小迷弟。

金英助到场以后一群人又聊了一会儿，来配合演戏假装不熟的姜贤求和李寄旭早就蠢蠢欲动，这边想拉着金建学去过二人世界的孙东柱顺势就提议各回各家。

“看你没吃多少，要不要找家店再坐一会儿？我知道一家五花肉很好吃，请你。”

吕焕雄事后回想，应该是五花肉的诱惑太大，才不是对猫猫狗一见钟情，见色起意。

大概就是一拍即合吧，两个人吃着烤肉从数码宝贝聊到迪士尼，从hiphop聊到爵士，从炸酱面聊到芝士蛋糕，最后甚至开始了二选一问答。刚好问到选烧酒还是啤酒的时候隔壁桌叫了扎啤，吕焕雄长这么大还没喝过酒，看着隔壁桌的啤酒杯，大大的眼睛里充满了好奇。

“没喝过的话要不要借今天这个机会试试？你成年了吧？”  
“笑谁小孩子呢，我已经是大人了！”

不论是细腻的泡沫还是清爽的口感，生啤都是当之无愧的初学者友好酒精饮品。吕焕雄没想到啤酒的味道可以这么好，尝了一口以后就'dun dun'直接半杯下肚，喝得嘴边沾了一圈泡沫，萌到犯规地冲着金英助笑。

然而，美好的回忆到这里就戛然而止了。没错，吕焕雄最后的记忆只停留在自己挂着啤酒沫冲金英助傻笑的画面。第二天睁眼的时候是在孙东柱的宿舍，面前怼着一张写满了幽怨的脸。

“东柱啊…我怎么在你这啊？”  
“你怎么在我这？某个傻子喝多了吐了某个白痴一身，然后那个白痴大晚上给建学哥打电话要我的电话号码问傻子的房间在几楼，最后那个白痴把傻子送到我这，毁了我和建学哥首次约会的夜晚，还害得我和建学哥一起陪着那个白痴给傻子收拾洗漱折腾了大半宿，现在那个傻子醒了在问我问题🙃 ”  
“呀！你才是傻子，我是你哥！”  
“哦，傻子焕雄哥记得赔我地毯，要羊羔绒的。”  
“……我吐了英助哥一身吗？”  
“你自己问吧，注孤生啊焕雄哥”

宿醉+信息过载，抓着头发坐在床上正不知是先后悔昨天忘记要电话号码，还是先懊恼自己怎么就喝多失仪的时候，突然响起的手机铃声差点把发懵的吕焕雄吓得跳起来。

“焕雄啊，你醒了？我没有吵醒你吧？”  
“英助哥？”看着屏幕上的‘英助♡’，吕焕雄再次大脑当机，这什么时候存的？  
“还难受吗？我把你的衣服洗好带过来了，还买了醒酒药和早餐，啊，你不方便的话我求东柱帮你拿上去…”  
“——我听到了！西柚尼才不给傻子当跑腿的，金英助阿加西！”床边坐着的孙东柱怒吼。  
“我没事了，那个…我下…”  
“那我给你拿上去吧，等等哦～”

挂掉电话吕焕雄一把掀开被子就想跳去赶紧洗漱，结果被孙东柱直接按回床上，“最后再帮你一次，英助哥很抢手的，加油啊焕雄哥”。

于是等金英助上楼，看见的就是孙东柱坐在一边悠哉悠哉地给手机壳贴钻，吕焕雄裹着被子呆呆地坐在床上。可能是刚睡醒的原因，脸颊红红的，头发有几根呆毛翘起来，脸上还架着圆圆的细框眼镜。并不知道自己对金英助进行了可爱爆击的吕焕雄在心里暗暗地骂“孙西柚你敢用枕巾那样搓我的脸，等人走了你就死定了！”。不过下一秒金英助的手落在自己头上的时候，吕焕雄就什么都忘了。

“还是第一次见宿醉都这么可爱的宝宝呢”，金英助一边帮吕焕雄顺毛一边说，“这瓶吃完早饭就喝掉，这个软糖是白天胃难受的话就吃一颗，但是不可以贪吃哦。不难受也想吃糖的话就吃这个，早餐有排骨馅饺子趁热吃，我还有课先走了~”

金英助离开以后吕焕雄起身洗漱换衣服，秉持着团结友爱的原则邀请孙东柱一起吃早饭。不知道是不是昨天把胃吐空了的原因，吕焕雄觉得排骨馅饺子好好吃，香芋奶茶好好喝，而且金英助用的洗衣液味道好好闻，孙东柱看着一脸傻笑犯花痴的哥哥：口区。

醉酒事件之后金英助和吕焕雄的关系可以说是乘坐热气球一样的发展。为什么说是热气球呢？因为飘在暧昧的空中，上上不去下下不来，而且扔沙袋的时候还险些砸死了无辜群众。

12月一直是各类活动庆典不断的月份。吕焕雄他们是校园社团还好，金英助因为乐队要游走4家livehouse排了6场演出变得异常忙碌。某天在图书馆自修遇见了姜贤求，吉他小王子透露了金英助的乐队今天要排练的信息，吕焕雄当下就收拾了书包决定去探班。结果刚走到排练室门口，就看见金英助坐在椅子上花式‘壁咚’，又温柔又宠地看着他们主唱唱歌。

“三天没见了你就给我看这？！”吕焕雄瞬间吃醋生气但又不想转身走了留他们独自开心。想了一圈，转头去楼下咖啡厅买了5杯饮料，有一杯交代了要五倍量的糖，然后推开了排练室的门。

“英助哥？我听贤求说你在排练室想上来看看…”  
“焕雄！我们正好在休息呢，给你介绍一下这是主唱李抒澔，这是键盘李建熙，贝斯和鼓手吃饭去了回头带你见见”

算是第一次见到金英助的队友，吕焕雄打量着这个比自己高了一头，刚刚超级灿烂笑着看金英助唱歌的胡萝卜头心想: “李抒澔是嘛…我记住你了💢”

“焕雄？怎么好意思让你带饮料来，我带了小饼干你要吃吗？我们好像是一届的呢～”

李建熙看起来文文静静的，说话也温和，饼干也好吃，吕焕雄在心里的日记小本本上给这位键盘手的初印象打了个9分。另一边一直笑眯眯的李抒澔呢，他？！吕焕雄表示他只配个负分。

“这家是新开的吧？托英助哥的福还有果茶喝，啊…一给莫呀！…甜死了…咳咳”

金英助他们要继续排练，再加上快要期末考了，计谋得逞之后吕焕雄没有多呆就就回图书馆了。并不像电视剧或者电影一样有什么圣诞浪漫或者惊喜，平安夜当晚两个人都有演出，过了圣诞两个人又都忙着备考，偶尔在图书馆见一面也就是喝杯咖啡的时间。元旦那天孙东柱金建学叫着吕焕雄和金英助一起吃了个饭，约着考完试再一起出去玩。

考完最后一门课走出考场，吕焕雄踩着地上的残雪叹了口气，距离上次跟金英助见面已经过去8天了… kkt倒是每天都有传，但是见不到的时候听歌会想到他，看书会想到他，发呆会想到他，看见别人的恋爱故事会想到他，甚至现在看到教学楼门口的猫咪也会想到那个三白眼的家伙。吕焕雄抚摸着猫咪的柔顺的毛后知后觉意识到 - 自己真的栽了。

之前可能只觉得是个有些心动的对象，但现在吕焕雄意识到自己原来真的喜欢金英助，每一天都比前一天更喜欢，连他做的傻事也全都蒙上了可爱滤镜。可是察觉到真实心意的吕焕雄并没有变得更勇敢，反而趴在宿舍桌子上退缩：“那个李抒澔？他们关系很好的样子，看起来蛮配的…英助哥也没说过喜欢我…”。

手机屏幕亮了起来，孙东柱传了kkt：“焕雄哥，明天我的生日趴哦，考完了一起放松一下，别忘啦～”

说起冬季的聚会当然就是屋顶的烤肉，炸鸡和果味烧酒。紧张的考试周一过大家都放松了下来，更别提金建学的表白把聚会的气氛推上了高潮。没想到金建学这个平时直男得不行的低音炮居然会那么有仪式感，生日当天给孙东柱补了一个正式的表白。而且因为李寄旭的关系网，今天金英助一整个乐队的人都来了，那个李抒澔也来了，吕焕雄越想越心酸，灌了一口烧酒想提前走，刚迈出一步就被金英助拉住了：“焕雄啊，你跟我来一下，我有东西给你。”

金英助把吕焕雄拉回房间，从包里拿出了一个包装精美的小盒子。

“送你的～”  
“今天是建学哥给东柱过生日你干嘛送东西给我啊”  
“我不希望别的小朋友有礼物收的时候，我的宝宝没有礼物收。”*  
“谁是你的宝宝…”  
“那…吕焕雄，今天是我们认识的第39天，也是我想跟你表白的第39天，你愿意跟我交往吗？”*

——

响起的门铃把吕焕雄从回忆里拉了出来，把相册放到一边起身开门，“今天这外卖挺快的啊”吕焕雄心想。

“你好,辛……”  
“老婆～你订的金英助小漂亮送到啦～”  
“我想您送错地址了”/关门  
“（哎呀，宝宝开门呀——）”

——————————————

*：引用心动的信号第二季恋爱大师奇闻cp对话。


End file.
